This invention relates generally to inflatable restraint systems for passenger vehicles and, more particularly, to an air bag module having simplified construction.
Inflatable occupant restraint systems for passengers of vehicles conventionally comprise an air bag assembly having an inflatable air bag, an inflator and a housing for the inflator and the air bag. This assembly is mounted in a recess in the instrument panel for deployment of the air bag through a panel opening. The instrument panel opening can be located in the front face of the instrument panel or in the upper surface of the panel. This opening is conventionally closed by a cover door.
The air bag assembly housing has a reaction canister lower portion and an upper discharge chute portion for the air bag which terminates at the instrument panel deployment opening. In some assemblies, the canister, inflator and air bag are all mounted together with a plurality of rivets. In other, the inflator is mounted to the canister separately from the air bag. Conventional air bag assemblies are unduly complex and require a multiplicity of fasteners to assemble.
Different vehicles have different instrument panel shapes and structures, which dictate different placements for the air bag assemblies. Thus, conventionally, the air bag housing portions must vary in shape, depending on the location of the air bag assembly relative to the instrument panel housing. This requires that the housing shape be tailored to the particular installation, since locations will vary from vehicle to vehicle. As a result, each air bag assembly is unique.
It would be desirable to provide an air bag assembly that has a simplified construction which eliminates the use of the multiplicity of conventional fasteners previously needed.
It would also be desirable to provide a simplified mounting of an air bag to a reaction canister which eliminates the use of conventional fasteners.
It would also be desirable to provide a simplified mounting of an inflator to a reaction canister which eliminates the use of conventional fasteners.